In the prior art, tinting of polycarbonate articles, such as optical elements, and more particularly lenses, is accomplished by applying a tintable coating to a surface. A further and more aggressive method involves applying to the surface dyes dissolved in solvents which also soften or partially dissolve the polycarbonate or subjecting the surface to dye solutions incorporating a solvent which softens the polycarbonate and allows the dye to enter. In the aggressive method, a lens exhibits optical distortion, haze and weakening due to surface stresses.